Kings Of The Con: Alternate Ending
by BigMoose01
Summary: Just a little alternate ending to the episode "Kings of the Con", which seems to have garnered quite the reputation as a bad episode.


It had been a long day at the Ace Savvy convention, and after Lincoln and Clyde confessed to kidnapping the Kitty, they had been stripped of their prize of cameoing in the Ace Savvy movie, thus allowing Lincoln's sisters, who were the Full Deck, to appear, and pretty soon, they were getting their pictures taken by some photographers.

"Smile big, everybody", the female judge said, "this is for the movie press release."

"Get a better angle", Lola said.

Lori then looked at the seats in front of the stage, and saw Lincoln and Clyde feeling sad, and began feeling bad.

"Guys, this doesn't feel right", Lori said.

"What do you mean", Lola asked, "we're stars!"

"Yeah", Leni said, "what could be better than that?"

"But we're forgetting who convinced us to come here in the first place", Lori said, "the ones who taught us all we need to know about Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack in order for us to be able to attend."

The others looked at Lincoln and Clyde.

"You're right, sis", Luna said.

"Lincoln and Clyde literally wanted to appear in this movie more than anything", Lori said, "and we stole their chance to appear."

"She's right", Lana said, "if it wasn't for them, we might not have even won the prize."

"Exactly", Lori said, "that being said, "I think we all know the right thing to do."

"Indeed", Lisa said.

The girls walked over to the two judges.

"Excuse me", Lori said, "can we talk to you about something?"

"Sure", the male judge said.

"Anything for our star cameos", the female judge said.

"We want our brother and his best friend to be in the movie with us", Lori said.

"Except that", the female judge said.

The girls were upset to hear this.

"Do you really expect us to let them in after they kidnapped the Kitty", the male judge asked.

"What if they offered a sincere apology", Lori asked.

"Not going to happen", the female judge said.

"I said you girls were final, and by golly, you're final", the male judge said.

At that moment, Lori stepped up to them feeling very serious.

"Well, if they're not in the film, I'm not in the film", Lori said.

The judges were shocked to hear this, as were Lincoln and Clyde, who were watching.

"What's she doing", Clyde asked.

"I think she's giving up a once-in-a-lifetime chance to appear on the big screen", Lincoln asked.

"What", the judges asked.

"I quit", Lori said.

"Oh, big whoop", the female judge said, "the Full Deck will be just fine one member short."

Then, the other girls walked up one by one.

"How about two", Leni asked.

"Three", Luna asked.

"Four", Luan asked.

"Five", Lynn asked.

"Six", Lucy asked.

"Seven", Lana asked.

"Eight", Lola asked.

"Nine", Lisa asked.

"Ten", Lily babbled.

Lincoln and Clyde could hardly believe what they were seeing.

"My sisters are threatening to walk out on the chance to be movie stars", Lincoln said, "for me."

The judges were very nervous about the girls quitting.

"You can't quit", the female judge said, "we'll never find anyone as good as you to cameo in the film."

"That's too bad", Lori said, "come on, girls."

The ten sisters began walking away, but the judges stopped them.

"Wait", the male judge said.

"What", Lori asked.

"You win", the female judge said, "your brother and his friend can be in the film with you."

The sisters cheered, and Lincoln and Clyde were feeling very happy.

"Did that just happen", Clyde asked.

"Yes, Clyde", Lincoln said, "yes it did."

"Come on up here boys, and get together with the group", the female judge said.

The boys walked onto the stage, and got into a group hug with the girls.

"Thanks, guys", Lincoln said, "I can't believe you all would consider giving up a chance to be in the movies just for us."

"Hey, you guys got us to come here in the first place", Lori said, "it's the least we could do."

Then, the photographers got back onto the stage.

"Okay you guys, it's time to get back to that photo shoot", the female judge said.

"Oh, right", Lori said.

Lincoln, Clyde, and the girls all posed as their pictures were taken.


End file.
